The present invention relates to a protective cover for a threaded stud, and more particularly relates to a protective cover for the threaded stud of a ball joint assembly.
Ball joint assemblies are subjected to extensive handling after manufacture. For example, many joint assemblies are commonly manufactured at one location and shipped to another location for installation in a vehicle. In a typical example, a ball joint assembly is assembled into a suspension control arm. The suspension control arm with the ball joint assembly is then installed in a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,434 discloses a cover which may be used to protect the ball joint assembly, especially a threaded stud of the ball joint assembly, prior to and during assembly into the control arm and during subsequent handling. The cover is removed, preferably immediately prior to installation of the control arm in a vehicle. One problem with the cover is that the cover may fall off of the ball joint assembly during handling of the ball joint assembly. Also, the cover does not provide protection for a seal extending between the threaded stud and a housing of the ball joint assembly.